


The History of The Fake AH Crew

by Winterpunk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, M/M, Multi, OT6, Other characters will be mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Fake AH Crew, also post-Fake AH Crew, fake documentary, media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterpunk/pseuds/Winterpunk
Summary: We've all heard the stories of the grand criminal adventures of the Fake AH Crew. Many of us in Los Santos had, in one way or another, experienced it first hand. But do any of you know the true stories underneath the fame and fortune that came from robbing banks and running the cities drug trade? who they were before they turned to a life of crime? What went on behind locked doors of the Ramsey empire? recently declassified police reports, witness testimonies, and credited documents have given us a much closer view into the world of the infamous Fake Ah Crew and this is their story.Tune into channel 9 at 8/7 central





	The History of The Fake AH Crew

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been interested in media within fandom universes and what that might look like so a few years ago I came up with the idea to basically write a documetary you might see in the FAHC au. I had kinda forgotten about it until I found it in an old writing folder the other day and decided I actually wanted to make something out of it. This is only a little piece of the beginning and I've already got a lot more done but I wanted to get an idea of what people think first since this is my first time ever posting stuff I've written publicly ( ⚆ _ ⚆ ) soo let me know if you wanna see more
> 
> The major character death warning is because this is set (spoiler alert?) a few years after they were all killed so technically no one dies in the story, its just the history of what happened but close enough i guess?

The Fake AH crew, sometimes simply called The Fakes, is an infamous group of criminals who quickly came to be known in most households around the country after their numerous and increasingly odd bank heist that often left people, other than the law enforcement, more amused than they were upset at the crimes that were taking place. It wasn't long before they had expanded into an empire of thieves, assassins, and psychopaths, but it had all begun with merely a duo of petty criminals traveling around the country, robbing just about every small liquor store and gas station they came across. Leaving only the evidence of their gang symbol - a green circle with a star in the center - and an often frightened (or in some cases, dead) shopkeeper. Eventually setting their sites on Los Santos, one of the most crime ridden city's in the world, these two people were able to climb to the top of the criminal underground and take the city from the grasps of the many crews that came before them. For years, even the highest ranked and toughest of police forces were unable to take them down. This is the story of the rise and eventually the fall of one of the most notorious criminal gangs in history.

 

Very little was known about Geoff Ramsey, even less about his partner in crime, and later apparent romantic partner as well, Jack Pattillo. What was known mostly coming from grainy security camera footage. Even this, only later in their career of small time heists when it seemed as if they suddenly wanted the publicity of their faces on the news. Many detectives, as well as psychologists, have study the early security footage from the first few years when it was still just the two of them, their dynamic seemingly obvious but maybe not as much as they had previously thought. Ramsey was without a doubt the boss, always in control, rarely getting his hands dirty. Pattillo was always close behind, watching his back and following his orders. This may or may not have been true at the time, but now we've come to know that Ramsey's empire would have most likely never came to be if it weren't for his partner. From what we know, it would not be all that surprising if she had been running the business from the beginning, only using Ramsey as a convenient front man. What we do know for sure is that together, Pattillo and Ramsey were unstoppable for from the beginning, and they knew it.

 

With their movements too sporadic for detectives to track, and their choice of grimy motels that would easily take a bribe for silence, Ramsey and Pattillo's crime spree was never brought to an end by law enforcement, as had happened with many before them, but instead supposedly ended voluntarily when the two had seemingly drop of the map one day. With no more crime scenes showing up sporting their mark for almost a year, there were no limits to the rumors circulating of the duo's possible whereabouts, this topic becoming a common dinner table discussion. some said they had been killed by rival criminals wanting the fame and fortune the two had already made for themselves, others believed they had gotten all they wanted and were now comfortably living out life somewhere in the tropics. The truth was that the two had begun building up a group of misfit and outlaws that would soon become known as The Fake AH Crew.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at the-winter-punk.tumblr.com if you wanna


End file.
